October 30
Friday, October 30, 2009 Steve Nash of the Phoenix Suns dished out 20 assists in a 123-101 win over the Golden State Warriors. 1-time All-Star Jrue Holiday made his NBA debut for the Philadelphia 76ers in a 99-86 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. Thursday, October 30, 2003 1-time All-Star Chris Kaman made his NBA debut for the Los Angeles Clippers in a 109-100 loss to the Seattle SuperSonics. Wednesday, October 30, 2002 2-time All-Star Caron Butler made his NBA debut for the Miami Heat in a 100-86 loss to the Orlando Magic. 8-time All-Star Yao Ming made his NBA debut for the Houston Rockets in a 91-82 loss to the Indiana Pacers. 6-time All-Star Amar'e Stoudemire made his NBA debut for the Phoenix Suns in an 86-73 loss to the Seattle SuperSonics. Tuesday, October 30, 2001 6-time All-Star Joe Johnson made his NBA debut for the Boston Celtics in a 108-89 win over the Cleveland Cavaliers. 1-time All-Star Andrei Kirilenko made his NBA debut for the Utah Jazz in a 119-112 loss to the Milwaukee Bucks. 5-time All-Star Tony Parker made his NBA debut for the San Antonio Spurs in a 109-98 win over the Los Angeles Clippers. 2-time All-Star Zach Randolph made his NBA debut for the Portland Trail Blazers in a 98-87 loss to the Los Angeles Lakers. 1-time All-Star Gerald Wallace made his NBA debut for the Sacramento Kings in a 101-95 win over the Seattle SuperSonics. Saturday, October 30, 1982 Maurice Cheeks of the Philadelphia 76ers dished out 21 assists in a 110-99 win over the New Jersey Nets. Friday, October 30, 1981 3-time All-Star Mark Aguirre made his NBA debut for the Dallas Mavericks in a 105-89 loss to the Utah Jazz. 4-time All-Star Rolando Blackman made his NBA debut for the Dallas Mavericks in a 105-89 loss to the Utah Jazz. 1-time All-Star Steve Johnson made his NBA debut for the Kansas City Kings in a 113-102 loss to the San Antonio Spurs. 3-time All-Star Larry Nance made his NBA debut for the Phoenix Suns in a 103-95 loss to the Portland Trail Blazers. 1-time All-Star Jeff Ruland made his NBA debut for the Washington Bullets in a 124-100 loss to the Boston Celtics. 12-time All-Star Isiah Thomas made his NBA debut for the Detroit Pistons in a 118-113 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. 2-time All-Star Kelly Tripucka made his NBA debut for the Detroit Pistons in a 118-113 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. 3-time All-Star Buck Williams made his NBA debut for the New Jersey Nets in a 103-99 loss to the New York Knicks. Friday, October 30, 1964 2-time All-Star Joe Caldwell made his NBA debut for the Detroit Pistons in a 106-90 loss to the Boston Celtics. Tuesday, October 30, 1962 Wilt Chamberlain of the San Francisco Warriors pulled down 36 rebounds in a 125-106 win over the New York Knicks. Wilt Chamberlain of the San Francisco Warriors scored 59 points in a 125-106 win over the New York Knicks. Saturday, October 30, 1954 11-time All-Star Bob Pettit made his NBA debut for the Milwaukee Hawks in a 91-72 loss to the Fort Wayne Pistons. Friday, October 30, 1953 4-time All-Star Clyde Lovellette made his NBA debut for the Minneapolis Lakers in a 69-59 loss to the Milwaukee Hawks. 1-time All-Star Don Sunderlage made his NBA debut for the Milwaukee Hawks in a 69-59 win over the Minneapolis Lakers. Monday, October 30, 1950 3-time NBA All-Star Phil Chenier was born in Berkeley, California.